


In My Veins

by niishinoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Yamaguchi is a tease, also pastel Tsukki, i've sinned again, im weak, punk Yamaguchi is my shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niishinoya/pseuds/niishinoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au in which the first words your soulmate ever says to you are tattooed on your wrist.</p><p>Yamaguchi Tadashi is not an optimist, nor could he really be called a pessimist- he was just a little gloomy, and his piercings and long dark hair didn't make him quite as intimidating as he had intended them to. </p><p>Tsukishima Kei was just passing by- well, he was meant to be just passing by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is clear but this is punk!yams and pastel aesthetic Tsuki because that is my weakness and I'm a self indulgent little shit I'm sorry  
> also this is like aged up so both Yams and Tsukki are eighteen (i know they're not actually but just go with it)

Yamaguchi was sulking.

It was hardly surprising given his situation, though perhaps his outlook on life was a little too negative. He glanced down at his wrist, the word 'pathetic' might have made for quite a cool tattoo, if it wasn't supposedly the first word his soulmate would ever say to him. He knew better than to get his hopes up now though, plenty of people had called him pathetic in his time, but none of them were "the one", so to speak.

Nonetheless, he might have been quite happy with it if it wasn't for the constant teasing of, "Even your /boyfriend/ thinks you're pathetic." It wasn't unheard of- a boy having another boy as a soulmate, and it wasn't usually looked down upon anymore. Though, he still winced at the word 'boyfriend'. Yamaguchi didn't know himself who his soulmate was- how could they be so certain it'd be a boy. That being said, he didn't have much of a leg to stand on in those arguments, seeing as he'd never actually fancied a girl- and he'd met a _lot_  of girls in his eighteen years of life.

Yamaguchi didn't quite understand what seemed to make him such an easy target, sure he'd been a quiet kid, but once he turned sixteen he'd hoped the piercings and eyeliner would have been enough to prove that he wasn't some baby anymore. His style may be a little controversial- though there was nothing wrong with being alternative- but he just couldn't seem to overcome that sweet personality. His mother still called him her little angel, which wasn't exactly helping.

"Hey, Yamaguchi," the boy called, arm snaked around the was it of girl with almost as many piercings as the green haired boy. "Still not met your _boyfriend_  yet?"

Yamaguchi didn't respond, instead clicking his tongue in disgust and looking back down at his phone. It was knocked from his hands.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," the boy hissed, grabbing Yamaguchi's shirt and holding the boy up just a little so neither sitting nor standing would be comfortable.

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow as he looked not at the boy with a fistful of his T-shirt, but past him. The boy behind him stood with arms folded in from of a baggy shirt sporting a cartoon drawing of a dinosaur. His blonde hair was short and spiked out a little and his glasses were too large for his face.

"What part of 'look at me when I'm talking to you' do you not understand, faggot?"

Yamaguchi didn't get the chance to retaliate before he heard a quiet tsk from the boy behind him, followed by one word- "Pathetic."

His eyes widened, this wasn't the same as every other he'd heard that word. His heart rate seemed to quicken and the blood seemed to flow more rapidly to his wrist. _Fuck._  The boy's grip loosened and he turned to face the boy behind him.

"Tsukishima Kei," the blonde boy said. "Nice to meet you."

"You- you're a boy," Yamaguchi stuttered and the boy took a step backwards- Yamaguchi couldn't help but wonder how he was intimidated by someone wearing a dinosaur T-shirt but not by _him_.

Tsukishima smirked coyly, holding out a hand and before Yamaguchi realised that it was to help him stand up, he thought the boy was asking to shake his hand.

Not unheard of- but not common either.

"I am," the blonde replied in a somewhat sardonic tone. "And I've got a shit tattoo too, couldn't you have thought of something better to say?"

"I was surprised," Yamaguchi defended, standing up from the bench. He turned to the boy who know stood beside his girlfriend and muttered, "Not a word of this to anyone, or me and my _boyfriend_  will make sure everyone knows she's not your soulmate." The girl frowned at that, and Yamaguchi nodded towards the boy's wrist- the ink he'd used to write over his actual tattoo was beginning to fade.

Tsukishima didn't mention that he wasn't actually his boyfriend- not yet, at least. 

They soon scuttled away with a myriad of tsks and curses.

"Well, you're not exactly what I was expecting either," Tsukishima responded in a cynical tone. Great- he was sarcastic.

Yamaguchi shook his head lightly to shake away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes- he'd been growing that mess out since he left high school and it had only just reached long enough to pull back into a ponytail. As he pushed it behind his ear, Tsukishima couldn't help but admiring the rings and studs in both of his ears- the blonde had wanted a nose piercing until a school friend had whined to him about how painful it had been. He brought a hand up to his own ear, fingers trailing the skin in which Yamaguchi had a piercing- he must have a high pain tolerance, "Get your head out of the gutter, Kei," he said to himself.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi," the shorter boy replied. "Good to meet you, Tsukki."

The two couldn't really look more different, Tsukishima stood in pastel coloured clothes with a backpack stuffed pull of books and Yamaguchi with his pierced ears and untamed hair. Out of everything about the boy that stood out to most people, the thing that Tsukishima couldn't stop staring out was his goddamn freckles. He wondered if the boy had them anywhere other than just his cheeks. "Head out of the gutter, Kei," he reminded himself.

"Tsukki?" the other questioned, shuffling awkwardly on the spot.

Damn he was tall.

"Quicker to say," Yamaguchi replied, adopting the blonde's sarcasm. "Unless you'd rather me call you Kei?"

"Tsukki's fine for now," he huffed, refolding his arms. He'd never really believed all that soulmate crap; love at first sight was just a fairytale to him. He couldn't exactly say he only believed in what he had experienced first hand, because people simply retorted that he'd never seen a dinosaur but still liked them. He'd grown tired of explaining that that was only because there was real evidence behind that.

But now he'd seen him, now he stood opposite the boy who was neither tall nor short, he believed it. Yamaguchi Tadashi had been written on his wrist for as long as he could remember, those words acting as a reminder if ever he happened to forget his own sex- he could joke about it now he knew the context, he supposed. Yamaguchi Tadashi was in his blood, Yamaguchi Tadashi was in his veins.

"Well then," Yamaguchi said with a heavy sigh. "I guess I should take you for a drink, soulmate."

"I guess you should," Tsukishima responded, the smirk from before returning to his lips.

"One problem," the shorter boy replied, rolling his tongue suggestively along the ring on his lip. "I don't have any money."

Tsukishima chuckled, unfolding his arms and taking one of Yamaguchi's hands in his own. The boy frowned at the chuckle, having to tilt his head just slightly to look up at the boy. Tsukishima responded with one word, "Pathetic."


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima stared down at the cup of coffee before him- it didn't taste particularly nice and there was far too much milk, but it'd suffice. Yamaguchi- on the other hand- was perfectly satisfied with his own drink, lapping up the cream like a dog as it spilled over the side of the mug. The blonde boy couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend- his boyfriend. The word was strange, foreign even, but it felt so amazing to think and Tsukki felt his cheeks turning pink.

Yamaguchi was the one to speak up first, getting sick of the only sounds being that of the coffee machine and the low hum of voices. "I like your shirt," he said softly, not entirely sure what to say to the boy.

The blonde took a sip of his drink before responding with a meagre "thank you". He then added, "I like yours too- your jacket, I mean." He wasn't usually this flustered around new people; but then, seeing as he'd never met his soulmate before, he never got the chance to rehearse.

It was Yamaguchi's turn to blush. The jacket was nothing special for him, a scruffy old thing with studs on the shoulders and patches of material over the pockets. He looked at his own clothes and then back to the blonde's and couldn't help but wonder how on earth they'd be able to find common interests.

Yamaguchi rolled up his sleeves, he shouldn't be so quick to judge the boy- he hardly knew him yet. Tsukishima couldn't help but notice that the freckles extended up the boy's forearms, though he hadn't meant to speak out-loud when he exclaimed, "they look like constellations."

A smile stretched across the face of the green haired boy, "You know," he started with a coy smirk that he had adopted from the other. "My mum used to tell me, that when she drew on her hands or whatever, it showed up in the same place on my dad."

Tsukishima looked confused, titling his head in a way that made him look so cute and innocent Yamaguchi just wanted to kiss him. He'd never felt like that before and tried to shake away the thought as he elaborated.

"Like, soulmates and all. Once you've met them, you're connected apparently."

"Why don't we try it?" Tsukishima replied, finally understanding what the boy had meant and producing a pen from inside his backpack.

The green haired boy's hand shook a little as he drew the first line connecting two freckles on his left forearm and Tsukishima marvelled as it appeared on his own skin- the line ending just above the writing on his wrist. He was really in his veins.

He continued to draw until he was satisfied that every freckle on his left forearm was joined- which happened to take longer than he had anticipated. Tsukishima smiled at his own arm, carefully trailing his fingers over the lines- they really did look like constellations.

"I never thought," Yamaguchi started, but his voice hitched and for a moment Tsukishima was afraid that the boy was about to start crying. "I never thought I'd meet you, everyone always said I'd never meet you."

"Who cares what everyone used to say?" Tsukki replied with a smirk, reaching across and holding the boy's hands on the table- where everyone could see. "It doesn't matter anymore."

With a grin, Yamaguchi nodded. Tsukishima gasped- he had such an amazing smile, and not in the usual cliche way. His smile wasn't exactly flattering and it didn't seem to match the rest of his appearance but it was just so damn genuine that Tsukki felt his stomach twist. Eighteen years and neither Tsukkishima nor Yamaguchi had ever kissed anyone, they'd never really wanted to kiss anyone until then. Neither had felt the attraction in poking around in someone's mouth with their tongue, not until Yamaguchi smiled at him.

Then they understood.

-

"Hey, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said as he other adjusted his bag. "Maybe I should give you my number, so we could, like, meet up again."

"That's probably a good idea," replied the blonde, taking out his phone and handing it to the other. "Unless, you could come back to mine now if you'd like."

Yamaguchi liked the sound of that idea, but faltered before he spoke. "Are you parents gonna be happy about you bringing home someone like me?"

"What's the supposed to mean?" Tsukishima said a little scornfully. "You're my _soulmate_ , Yamaguchi. Besides, they love all this destiny shit, they'll love you, I promise."

The green haired boy wasn't convinced, none of his friends' parents had ever loved him before- not even the happy hearted family of Hinata Shouyou from school. He supposed it was worth a try, since he'd supposed Tsukki wasn't like his other friends.

Nonetheless, he took the taller boy's hand in his own and smiled up at him. "Let's go then."

-

Tsukishima's house was much bigger than Yamaguchi's, with a front garden that was probably bigger than the plot of land at the back of Yamaguchi's home. The blonde blushed as Yamaguchi looked somehow awestruck by the building, squeezing his hand lightly before letting go to unlock the front door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" He called and his mother soon appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Kei," she said softly, then her eyes skimmed over Yamaguchi who suddenly felt more than a little shy. "Who's this?"

"Yamaguchi Tadashi," the shorter boy blurted, bowing a little too hastily and earning a quiet chuckle from both Tsukishima and his mother.

"This is Yamaguchi," Tsukki said, stuttering a little himself. "My soulmate."

Any previous doubt was wiped from Tsukishima's mother's face and was replaced by a wide smile. "Oh, Kei!" she gasped, pulling her son into a tight hug and then placing hands gently on Yamaguchi's shoulders. "It's _so_ lovely to meet you! Welcome to our home, Yamaguchi." 

"Th- thank you," Yamaguchi said quietly, he could practically feel the happiness being emitted from Tsukki. He could only hope his parents would be so accepting.

When finally in the privacy of Tsukishima's bedroom, the taller boy flopped back on his bed with a heavy sigh. Yamaguchi smiled at the countless dinosaur themed book and toys- or models as Tsukki insisted them to be- scattered around the room.

"So this is what you do in your spare time," Yamaguchi chuckled, perching gingerly on the end of the bed.

"Shut up," Tsukki said with a grin. "It's not how it looks, I'm studying Palaeontology at college- so technically it's research."

"Right," Yamaguchi replied and Tsukishima retaliated by half heartedly throwing a pillow at the boy.

"What about you? What are you studying?"

"Nothing, I dropped out," Yamaguchi said flatly- which wasn't exactly what Tsukishima had expected his reply to be.

"And your parents were okay with that?" Tsukki asked as he sat up.

Yamaguchi shrugged his shoulders, "They don't really care either way." Tsukki chewed his lip, not really sure how to respond and Yamaguchi immediately worried that he'd made himself sound desperate. "So, other than the dinosaurs, what else do you like doing?"

"I don't do dinosaurs, Yamaguchi," Tsukki snorted. "But besides that, volleyball."

Yamaguchi's smile returned. "Me too! What position do you play? I'm a pinch server!" Yamaguchi spoke with a new found enthusiasm, sparked by his love for the sport.

"I'm a middle blocker," Tsukishima responded in a somewhat less excited tone, though he smiled as he added, "We should play together sometime!"

"You know," Yamaguchi replied, moving his hand to Tsukishima's right thigh and trailing his index finger up the inner crease of his jeans. "I like that idea almost as much as I like this one."

And before Tsukki had chance to be confused, Yamaguchi had pressed his lips against the blonde's own and had brought his hands up to lightly cup the boy's face. Tsukishima was taken aback at first but soon got used to the feeling of their lips together, until he felt Yamaguchi's tongue pleading to explore. The taller boy complied happily, but soon after pulled away to ask, "Do you have a fucking tongue piercing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless smut I'm sorry argh

Yamaguchi poked out his tongue in a playful manner to show of the small silver stud which embellished it- earning him a quiet chuckle from Tsukishima. He knew he'd felt something.

The blonde had stood up to lock his bedroom door when his heard his mother's voice from the bottom of the stairs calling out, "Kei! Your father and I are going shopping! We'll back back in an hour or two!" He smirked across at Yamaguchi before responding with an "okay". As the taller boy sat back down on his bed Yamaguchi began to smirk too. The green haired boy trailed his fingers delicately across Tsukishima's chest, feeling his abs through the fabric of his T-shirt. Then they were kissing again.

"Nice timing," Yamaguchi said with an ever growing grin. "Shirt," he then instructed.

Tsukishima was happy enough to follow the boy's orders, tossing his T-shirt aside as the other did the same with his own black vest. The music was still humming quietly from Tsukki's speakers and Yamaguchi couldn't help but appreciate the boy's taste in music- which as it happened wasn't actually dissimilar to his own.

The kiss soon deepened and now their hands were free to roam the torso of the other- both had more defined muscles than the other had expected and the hot feeling in their stomachs was a mutual one.

"Have you-" Tsukki began, but his voice hitched when he saw Yamaguchi pulling off his jeans and leaving them dumped on the carpet with his jacket and shirt.

"Ever done this before?" Yamaguchi completed, to which Tsukki responded with a nod as he fumbled to remove his own trousers. "No- not with anyone else anyway." Tsukishima's mouth fell open, he wasn't used to company of someone as sarcastic as he, and he certainly wasn't used to half-assed masturbation jokes.

"Me neither," the blonde replied, somehow relieved by the fact that he wasn't the only clueless one. Though that being said, he seemed to have struggled in even removing his own trousers, so his expectations of himself weren't too high.

Once both pairs of jeans were tossed aside, Tsukishima's eyes fell to Yamaguchi's crotch- noticing a bulge already forming in his briefs. Yamaguchi simply brought his hand up to the boy's chin- trailing his thumb over his jawline- and looked directly into his eyes for a moment before shuffling back and pressing his lips against Tsukishima's collarbone. The blonde gasped as Yamaguchi began to suck on the skin, moving onto a new spot once he was satisfied that a bruise would form.

Tsukishima was willing to be submissive as Yamaguchi pushed him back so he was laid on the bed- not a usual characteristic of the boy, but Yamaguchi made his stomach feel so hot and so heavy that he really didn't care.

The taller boy's nails were digging into his palms as he grappled at the duvet and he bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood. Yamaguchi's mouth trailed down his torso, alternating between light pecks and almost animalistic bites- and by the time he reached his destination, Tsukishima was already a whimpering, incoherent mess beneath him.

"Are you sure about this?" Yamaguchi said, hooking a finger around the elastic of Tsukishima's boxer shorts.

"Fuck, yes, Yamaguchi," the other replied and Yamaguchi flashed that familiar grin once again.

"I've never actually done this before," he said as he pulled down Tsukki's underwear agonisingly slowly. "So don't get your hopes up." He wouldn't say, but he couldn't help being impression at the size of Tsukishima's lower regions.

"Hey, Tadashi, don't put yourself down like that," Tsukishima replied with a smirk that could almost be described as lewd. "Besides, my standards aren't that high."

"Rude," Yamaguchi spat looking up to see Tsukki chuckling above him.

"Pathetic."

Tsukishima was smirking- and Yamaguchi couldn't decide whether he found that expression annoying or sensual. Either way, he was set on not allowing Tsukki the last laugh; he certainly wouldn't let the boy know that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing- there was only so much that those smutty magazines could teach a boy.

He began slowly, drawing his tongue along Tsukki's length and earning a reserved gasp from the boy. Tsukishima didn't have time to even breath before Yamaguchi quickened his pace and the taller boy whimpered as he felt himself slide into the other's throat.

"Fuck, Tadashi, fuck-" Tsukishima groaned as he pulled his hand up to three his fingers in Yamaguchi's hair.

Yamaguchi pulled back to suck at the head and Tsukishima's hips rolled and he could feel the orgasm building. The shorter boy's fingers continued to tease on the taller's thighs, drawing circles and leaving the muscles twitching beneath his touch. A strangled moan escapes from Tsukishima's lips as Yamaguchi hums softly and the vibrations shudder through his entire body like a goddamn earthquake.

Tsukishima opens his mouth to warn the boy because he's so, so close but he doesn't have chance to speak before Yamaguchi swallowed and he was moaning again. He went to mutter a 'sorry' but Yamaguchi was soon pressing another kiss against the boy's thigh and forcing another groan from his lips.

Yamaguchi stood, flopping down beside on the double bed. "Sorry for the mess," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry about it," Tsukishima panted- he felt like he'd just run a marathon.

"How was it then, Kei?"

"Tsukki," the blonde corrected- he only usually liked his family calling him by his first name. He decided that maybe he'd make an exception of the rule for Yamaguchi when they were closer- but seeing as the green haired boy had just sucked his dick, he wasn't really sure himself how much 'closer' the two could get. Yamaguchi had a few ideas. "It was great."

Much to his surprise, Tsukishima found Yamaguchi blushing slightly. "Not even just a little bit pathetic?"

Tsukishima sat up, grazing Yamaguchi's ear with his index finger and forcing him to lock eyes. "Not at all."

Yamaguchi grinned, his tongue resting on his lower lips and poking out just enough for the piercing to be on show. "Good," he said, then his expression changed somehow as he said, "Good, because it's my turn later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know by now that my grammar's shit I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> my grammar is probably horrendous I'm sorry


End file.
